


Inaestuo

by dyadwizards



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Blood, But make it Buffy, Dark Reylo, Death, F/M, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Kinda, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo is souless??, Latin, M/M, Magic, Other, Rey is big angry, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyadwizards/pseuds/dyadwizards
Summary: Rey, a newly chosen Slayer, receives a visit from a mysterious vampire who gives her a vital warning.Or, alternatively, Reylo but in the Buffyverse.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Inaestuo

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I danced with the idea of doing this fic for a good while and then I started it.... And here we are. Buffy is my biggest influence in creating and I adore Reylo so much that I couldn't resist. 
> 
> So, a few notes before we begin: Buffy doesn't exist in this story. I'm just setting our characters in the world of BtVS. So it follows the same rules - Slayer is called once one dies, a Watcher is assigned, and our big bad is absolutely gonna be a Master/First type situation. 
> 
> If you haven't watched Buffy before, don't fret. We're gonna take this one slow. We won't be going super light and fluffy with this one, but there will be a HEA... Eventually. 
> 
> Notes at the bottom will provide translations/references below, too.

** I **

_ Ignite _

**†**

Come the morning, the way Rey felt when she plunged her stake into the heart of a snarling vampire would only torment her.

The sun would rise and she would feel sick to her stomach as she hid the pleasure that patrolling had brought her, with her head low and mouth drawn into a tight line.

But right now, as the moon swam under watery clouds, Rey couldn’t help but enjoy the surge of blood, the thrill of not knowing whether tonight would be her last, and the rush of the final kill.

Rey twirled her weapon to face her newest attacker- a younger vampire, wide-eyed and cocky - and let instinct kick in. It was her favourite part, the moment when her body moved of it’s own violation.

Like dancing. 

Disappointingly this vamp, gangly and enlivened with newly born power, was too immature to know the steps. He was fighting dirty; taking his fist to her jaw when she was readying to kick and then her rage- not slayer ingrained, unlike the rest of her strength- began to bubble over the surface. 

It prickled hotly down her spine, then rushed upwards through the fine hairs of her forearms and poured out of her like steam being released from a quiet simmer. Rey’s anger was her closest companion, the very thing that kept her so very unlike those who came before her, and one day- just maybe - it could lead to her untimely demise.

* * *

The Watchers Council found Rey just three months shy of her eighteenth birthday. They fretted at her, for the calling had caught her at an unusually late time, but assured Rey it wasn’t a singular occurrence; she was not the oldest in history to become the Slayer. 

Even still, Rey made a challenge for them; the world had already hardened her and they didn’t like that one bit.

To Rey, the vampire slaying was just another bad hand dealt. To the Watchers vampire slaying was paramount. 

The survival of the world depended on her. And because their previous ‘perfect’ carbon-copy Slayer had punched her clock, Rey’s life was thrown out of balance. 

Her resistance to taking up the mantle startled them. They spent weeks showing up at her little box-dorm at her London university campus, armed with stern warnings and cases upon cases of weapons. Each time it was a stuffy old do-gooder, obsessed with insisting she listen to their spiel about being the ‘chosen one’, but Rey slammed the door in their face time and time again..

She just started her new life, free of the looming eyes of foster parents and caregivers; so to replace them with yet another ward made both her blood boil and her nerves sing. 

Thus Rey vehemently ignored them, didn’t even dare to humour the idea that maybe the strange, fizzing feeling in her bones was the very calling they had described, and carried on.

At university all of her other problems were minimal, her freedom vast, and nobody was going to take that away from her. Soon enough the Watchers became few and far between, but it was only a matter of time that something far more prevalent would force her into the spotlight. 

And it came in the way of Finn. 

Walking home from a late lecture on a Friday evening, Rey stumbled backwards as his body was thrown out from a dark alley ahead, his head slamming down onto the damp pavement by her feet. 

It was dream-like, the way Rey had kicked into action. She blocked the strange, foul-smelling man away, holding Finn’s attacker by his neck, but found herself frozen in place when she took in his features.

Yellow eyes glared at her under a deep set frown of contorted flesh, the skin of his mouth pulling back into a wolfish grin - drawing open to reveal sharp teeth - and he inhaled the air between them with a hunger that could only be described as primal and alarming.

Finn had called to her and said something that she couldn’t quite make out; the words indecipherable as hot blood surged loud in her ears. Rey’s hands trembled as her heart stuttered out its beats and in those few short seconds she knew this could potentially be her end. 

Rey’s disturbance at the creature only ceased when it advanced on her neck. Salient teeth glistened under the glow of the lamplight behind them. Bony fingers had dug into the flesh of her arm, cold and steely through the fabric of her duffle coat, and the shock of her attacker being so tangible brought her back into action. 

Looking back now, Rey’s slayer-instinct did most of the job in aid of her escape, but the outrage she felt at the idea of not surviving was her’s entirely. She slammed her forehead into its bumpy, gnarled one, startling the creature momentarily, before grabbing the nearest thing to defend herself with. 

One broken broomstick later and Rey’s assailant was dust falling through the space between her splinter-bitten fingers.

Her fate was then sealed. 

* * *

Han followed shortly after, though he wasn’t at all like the books described- in place of British stuffiness he bore a roguish American charm and seemed to defy all of the natural holdings of a Watcher - with an old shaggy dog and Rose in tow. 

Rose, a wicca, who had given Han a hand in locating Rey. She was no Watcher and the furthest thing from prissy, prudish, or outright rude like the rest of the women Rey had met. But much like Finn and Han, Rose had one thing in common with the Watchers Council that kept repeating itself on and on until Rey could no longer ignore.

Vampires, Slayers, and other make-believe creatures all existed. And they needed Rey to understand before the survival of the world was at stake. 

And so, the soft hope of a normal life was ripped from her and textbooks were replaced with dusty tomes. Han taught her ancient fighting stances- though those were never much of her style- and studies of circuitry and wiring soon became those of latin and ancient Sumarian.

_ Optivus, Imperium, Ne Occidas… _

_ Inaestuo; _ the rage within. 

* * *

Growling out as the newfangled vampire managed to get a hit in once more, this time knocking her to the dewy earth of the cemetery and ruining her latest pair of jeans, Rey began to see red. 

Rey saturated her fingernails with dirt as she pulled herself back up on her feet, stake still tightly in her grasp, and decided enough was enough. 

If he was going to play wild and dirty, so was she. 

He pounced at her once more, snarling and irate at not getting his feed. But Rey didn’t indulge stepping out of his way and instead took a fist full of his dirty blonde hair- soil rich in those dead locks from clawing their way out of the ground- and connected her knee to his snapping jaw. 

Without a moment's hesitation the cylinder that determined her vestige was plunged straight into his heart and the vampire decayed back into dust. 

Sent right back to his resting place in hell. 

Rey’s own chest burned with a delicious sting of exasperated victory, but the sense of calm that flooded her right after eliminating her final vampire of the night never came. Someone- something- was still here. 

“It would be much nicer if you came out of the shadows you vampires seem to love so much and fight me head-on. Though I can’t promise you it’ll last very long.” She spoke out, turning on her heel slowly to assess the litter of headstones around her.

He was wrapped in so much black that Rey could hardly tell where he began and the eventide’s darkness ended. Still, underneath the swathes of fabric, there were two equally dark eyes watching her. The distinct yellow gaze nowhere to be seen.

Rey’s shoulders set straight, as she unfurled her weapon out of its lazy grip and watched him emerge with extreme caution. He was huge, broad and tall, which meant the hood and mask would’ve looked amusing if Rey was any other girl standing in the middle of a cemetery, but...

The lack of those viperous yellow eyes made for a much worse enemy; the vampires who carried the real danger didn’t need to show their true form until the final bite. 

Even so, that wasn’t quite what was putting her on edge. Rey took a step back as he approached and grit her teeth. The fizzing sensation, the one she had felt the day she was elected Slayer, grew wilder and overwhelming. She felt drunk on it and that frightened her. 

“I’m not here to fight.” He stated, the cadence of his voice low and steady, as he leant his mass onto a mossy gravestone.

Rey clutched her stake painfully in her hand, although smooth from sanding and overuse the material was sure to bruise, “I’m not in the mood to play games, let’s get this over with.” 

Humour crossed what little she could see of his face before he carefully masked it with indifference and he held out his hand to reveal a small, dog-eared journal. Rey blinked at it, confused, and grit her teeth. 

“Recreational reading isn’t really part of the Slayer gig,” She ground out at him, bringing her weapon closer to her chest with threatening intent. 

He tossed it at her feet, understanding finally that she wasn’t coming any closer unless it was to attack, and nodded. “Well then, it’s a good thing this concerns you. Hopefully it will help. The Watchers… they are not to be trusted.”

Rey couldn’t help but snort at that, partially because she knew it held some truth, but mostly because coming from a vampire that statement was laughable.

He picked a bit of moss from the gravestone and continued, “Avoid the crystals, Rey Johnson. The trial they’re about to put you through will eviscerate your power and that would be a crying shame after tonight’s display.”

Rey toed the journal distrustfully and frowned at it when nothing immediately terrible happened, “What trial?”

But as she looked back to the stone he rested upon, Rey realised he had vanished.   
  


**†**

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Optivus - Latin for 'Chosen'  
> Imperium - Latin for 'Supreme Power', 'Succession', and ... well, a lot other meanings with different context.  
> Ne Occidas - 'Slay'  
> Inaestuo - 'Rage', 'Boil within', 'Inflame' 
> 
> [What's a Slayer?](https://buffy.fandom.com/wiki/Slayer)  
> [What's a Watcher?](https://buffy.fandom.com/wiki/Watcher)  
> [What's a Vampire?](https://buffy.fandom.com/wiki/Vampire)


End file.
